


Nightmare of the biggest Dreamer

by Drumgirl94



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumgirl94/pseuds/Drumgirl94
Summary: Henry finds a way to get their Digimon back to the real world but something went wrong with Guilmon and it goes rough...Also, what's the big deal with Monodramon going crazy after Guilmons freakout? Setting is a camp at a Lake, several years after the D-Reaper





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this Story. It will contain multiple chapters, fun, tears, memories, fear, romance and all the other stuff that makes good stories. I came up with the idea with my buddy Sharedow and we are putting our all into this. It's still a working progress so I'll be updating hopefully once a week. Also, most the chapters contain about 1000 words +/- a few hundred, so they are pretty short. I choose that to keep updating without too much time inbetween two chapters and to avoid getting writers block.  
Now, have fun

When the bus doors closed Ryo yelled: “Everybody here?” Rika answered harsh: “Yes Mr. Akiyama Sensei, just like pre-school…” He just ignored her tone and went to her, smiling: “Yeah, I missed you, too, princess.” “Just get off my face, Hero-boy!” “Aww, you missed me, too…” That’s where Kazu yelled from the back of the bus: “Get a room!!!” Instantly Rikas face flushed red and she turned to Takato. He just smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

“So, let’s start then” the legendary Tamer said while sitting down next to the bus driver and they headed off. 

It was quiet for a long time, till Henry started to sing along with Kazu and Kenta. They sang “The Wheels on the bus” Annoyed Rika gritted her teeth and after a little while she punched Henrys arm to make him stop. He just laughed, grinned at her and continued.

Grumbling she took another seat and found herself next to Takato. 

Fumbling around with his fingers he said: “`Sup Rika? Can´t stand Henrys beautiful singing?” The sarcasm could be heard clearly. “You could say that…It’s even worse than your high pitched voice” she mocked “but seriously, I'm bored and there's still so much time till we arrive…any ideas not to fall asleep around here, gogglehead?” “Well…um…” Takato blushed “We…we could talk…I don’t know” “Um…yes…talking…” the color of her face synced with her hairs and they went awkwardly silent.

One seat behind was Jeri and she couldn’t handle the situation. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Rika, in fact they were almost like sisters, but she still loved Takato and she couldn’t stand him all over Rika. “What's so special about her? What does she have, that I don’t?” She couldn’t handle it and screamed: “EW Takato?! Did you just fart?!” 

Disgust made its way all over Rikas face and she stood to sit somewhere else. The young man with goggles couldn’t move. He was too embarrassed. “Explode somewhere else!” he could hear Kazu laugh. Jeri felt kinda bad for him now, but as long as Rika was off his tail, she was happy. 

She went to sit with said red head and smiled: “So, you'll see Renamon again…Are you nervous?” The young woman waved her hand: “Naw. More like excited. I can’t wait to reach the campsite and see Henry starting to do his computer magic.” She winked.

“What about you, Jeri? Maybe miraculously Leomon comes back.” “You think?” The brunettes’ eyes lit up. Rika put her left hand on Jeri’s thigh: “Hey, you know Henry. If someone can do it, it’s him.” 

Jeri’s expression darkened as she clutched her D-Arc in her pocket: “But would it really be MY Leomon?” Her eyes locked empty. “If it’s just some data messed up and mixed together, it could be anything but Leomon…” A single tear dropped down on Jeri’s lap.

The former Ice Queen placed her left arm protectively over her friends shoulder and spoke softly: “Hey girl, just relax and don’t worry too much. Let our brainiac do his thing. Everything will be just fine.” Jeri smiled again: “Thanks.”

Rika and her had grown closer over the years, but sometimes Jeri became a little bitchy. Especially when they both were around Takato.

Said gogglehead had grown physically but mentally he still was mostly sunken in his day dreams. At that very moment he wondered why Jeri would say something like that, although it was as clear as daylight that Kazu was the one who farted and made fun of it. “Hm…every time I get a chance to talk Rika, Jeri interferes…what the hell?” 

He often asked himself, if she hated him. But he knew Jeri wasn’t the person to grow hatred against someone. She usually was pretty nice when they were together…as long as Rika wasn’t around. “Maybe she's still not over the fact that our dating didn’t work out and we broke up over a year ago.” 

Trying to change his mind he sat down beside Henry: “So mastermind, what's your plan?” The blue haired answered: “I'm going to extract some data out of your D-Arc to locate your Digimon and 'warp' them out of a data stream in the digital world right to our world while using the old arc data Shibumi and the other monster makers used to rescue us from that place last time.” 

Takato gave his friend a confused look. He just seemed to understand: “Nerd, nerd, nerd…Digimon…nerd, nerd, nerd…monster makers…nerd, nerd.”

Trying to get at least a little clear information out of it he suddenly smelled an all too familiar aroma. 

In the end of the bus Kazu and Kenta could be heard cheering and giggling like idiots. As Takato and Henry looked over at them they seemed to be hiding something under their seats. 

The blue haired ignored his friend talking to him and 'floated' directly to Kazus seat. 

“Hey brainiac.” Kazu greeted. “Kazu?” Henry asked “you really got some…you know…” Said boys smile widened: “Only the best, bro. Only the best!” “Nice…but you should wait till we've arrived and our Digimon are back and well…I don’t wanna mess anything up.” The blue haired gave a warm smile and went back to Guilmons tamer. 

“Sorry Takato, what were you saying?”


	2. 2

Meanwhile Rika had gone to the front of the bus and sat with Ryo. He wondered: “Well, hello wildcat. What gives me the privilege to have you at my side?” “I was just fed up with talking to idiots and whiny girls…” she answered. “And why are you talking to me then? Last time I checked, you considered me an idiot.” He grinned. Rika got pissed: “Akiyama, can you be serious…just once?!” 

His smile faded a little: “You know, I'm doing this mostly because of Cyberdramon. Sorry if I stepped on your foot but it’s senseless to party the arrival of our partners, you know as good as I do that it’s just dangerous! Anything could happen while we party and get wasted and stuff. We wouldn’t be able to prevent a catastrophe. “ 

“Quit being the smartass and relax!” Rika grumbled “What's gotten into you, pretty boy? You're always cheerful and relaxed and now? Chill down! Kazu brought something to hit the party off…you should try it, too.”

Ryo looked at her and sighted: “I'm just worried…if something goes wrong and my D-Arc breaks I'm no longer in control of Cyberdramon…”

The brunette looked at her unsure: “They brought some booze?” 

Kazu caught their conversation and hit his head with his bare hand: “Hey mister adult, don’t be so stuffily, I got something way better than booze for ya…green, relaxing peace bro…think about it, man!” 

Ryo looked a little helpless what Rika enjoyed to see and grinned. “Just relax and enjoy it later on” she added.

“ARRIVING AT CAMPSITE SOON!” the bus driver said over the speakers. Everyone started to pack their stuff and got ready. Finally at the campsite they took their stuff and left the bus.

As Kazu wanted to leave the bus, he was held back by a hand placed on his left shoulder. “Young man! I cannot allow you to leave the bus!” The bus driver said loudly. “And why is that, grandpa?!” Kazu sounded annoyed. “I know what you're carrying around!” the man answered almost frightening. Sweat drops started to form on Kazus forehead. “Excuse me?” he stammered. The bus driver stood and Kazu felt like a little guilty child.

“I cannot allow this…” Suddenly he smiled kindly: “Unless you share with an old man.” He started laughing and Kazu went from frightened to relaxed: “Dude, you almost had me…Ok old man, there you go” The young man placed some of 'it' in the bus drivers hand and grinned before letting go: “but you have to smoke with me…now!” “Young man, we have a deal!”

While the others were packing their stuff and went to the old, odd but comfortable block houses, Kazu and the driver disappeared behind the bus. 

“Where's Kazu?” Kenta asked nervously. “Relax pot head. I guess he's getting the party started by himself.” Takato answered with a warm smile on his face. “He will join us soon enough. And now give me a hand getting Henrys computer shit out of the bus. That stuff is heavy.”

Meanwhile in the girls’ house Rika saw Kazu through her window. “Those idiots will make the cops appear if they're not more careful”, she thought. Kazu noticed her and smiled at her with a laaaaarge relaxed smile in his face and showed 'peace' with his fingers. The red head growled quietly. “Rika, why so angry?” “Because of Weed-Face and Hemp-Face, that’s why!” the young woman grunted as they went back to the bus to get the rest of their luggage. “Aw, come on Red, let him have his moment. What could happen up here anyway? We’re In the middle of nowhere.” The blonde teased her.

“Don’t call me Red, McCoy! You know I HATE that!” “That’s right, wildcat sounds so much better.” A familiar voice came from behind and an all too familiar smile approached her. “Need help with your luggage? Looks heavy.”

Without waiting for an answer from Rika, Ryo took her bag and went straight for the girls’ bunker. It took the red head a small amount of time to realize, but then she ran after Ryo, yelling: “Akiyama, I'm a big girl, I can carry my stuff myself!” The brunette just laughed loudly and ran faster, Rika chasing after him. 

Meanwhile Takato approached Henry to talk: “Henry I need your advice. How…how do I talk to girls?” the gogglehead flushed bright red as Henry chuckled: “Dude, you're the one who actually had a girlfriend. Not me…” “But you got so much brain in there, cant you think of anything to get a girl?” the balloon-red gogglehead asked as he snatched a look at a certain red head with his left eye.

His blue haired friend scratched his head with one hand: “Yeah, that’s kind of the problem…there's so much useless crap up there. I'm helpless when a girl I like is around…I wish I could say her how much I like her, what I would give up for her or what I would do to make her have a nice day but all my brain does when such a girls is close is…” he paused and saw the only blond girl amongst them walk by. “…well, elevator music.”

Now Henry was the one who looked a little depressed and helpless. Takato laid a hand on his shoulder: “Hey mastermind, don’t worry. The day will come and we will get our shot. Maybe we won’t even notice, but it will happen.” 'Or at least I hope so' he added mentally. The usual smile was back on Henrys face: “Yeah, you're right…Anyway, why did you even ask?” 

Takatos head was nearly exploding. “Is it someone I know?” The gogglehead exploded: “NOOO!!!!...” Henry grinned sheepishly: “Ok. Let’s analyze this: Jeri is your ex, so you can cut that one out easily, Alice is clearly not your type and bro, I've been trying for a while now so don’t even think about her…I DARE you to touch my little sister…” “Hell no, I would never do that!!!” “…Sooo, there's only one person left…and that’s a certain fiery red head. And you have a serious rival there…” the blue haired pointed at Ryo. “But seriously Takato, do you have a crush on Rika?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks as always. and don't forget to leave a comment


	3. 3.

Henry waited impatiently for an answer as the door opened and two guys appeared in a big cloud of smoke. Kazu and the bus driver entered the room with tired eyes and grins on their faces that would seem to never wear off.

Henry and Takato look like idiots with their facial expression as the blue haired carefully said: “Ahhhm…dude?” Kazu simply made a ‘huh?’ and the bus driver answered, looking at Kazu: “That’s not my bus…I guess.” The visor wearing young man looked puzzled: “Oh yeah, we wanted to chill with the bus radio…” With that they both disappeared again from the room. Watching them leave Takato was confused, but after hearing a slapping sound he fell out of his confused trance and went to the window. 

The sight was unbelievable. Kazu held his left cheek which already burned red and said painfully to the red head who had just slapped him: “But I thought you like meeeee….” 

Placing a hand on his friends shoulder Henry said: “And you're absolutely sure about your woman of choice? I mean, look at Kazu…” The brunette answered: “C'mon, you can’t compare me with that little Bob Marley, can ya?” 

They both chuckled at Takatos comment.

“Anyway” the brainiac started “why didn’t things work out with Jeri? You never told me, why you broke up with her.” Takatos flushed face morphed into a snow white one and his voice faded: “Well…she…ummm…let’s just say, she is way too crazy…” The goggle boy tried to avoid that subject as best as he could cause it was just plain awkward and not fair against Jeri. “Crazy? In what way?” “Assume, step one is dating, step two is holding hands and kissing…you don’t want to enter step three…” 

Henrys face formed a big question mark and answered: “What do you mean?” but his friend simply walked out of the room. “Hey, you can’t just leave me standing here like that…” 

Shaking his head in amusement Takato walked a bit and saw Kazu lying on the ground holding his red cheek. “Hey you little bug, what's up?” The boy on the ground looked up: “A raging bull hit me…” “You tried to flirt with Rika again? Dude, you know the outcome and still you always try…What are you expecting?” 

Kazu was sunken in silence as said red head came back. The young man on the ground just winced but Rika seemed to ignore it and headed straight for Takato: “Hey goggle head, help me start a fire!” Takato looked confused: “You need MY held starting a fire?” “Not exactly starting it, but collecting fire wood…so, lend me a hand?” she asked, her face lighting up once again. 

“I could help…” Kazu started but soon after felt a kick in his ribs and a glare from the girl with the spiky pony tail. “Whyyyy” he groaned. 

Takato chuckled again and answered, following the red head: “Dude, whatever you did, don’t do it again.” 

“Move it goggle head! And just to be clear, I only asked you because MISTER Brains is with his computer stuff, MISS Brains is too busy with feeling better than anyone else, Captain Awesome is too much of a pain in my ass, and for god’s sake, I can't stand Jeri with all her whiney crap about you anymore right now. And the two airheads wouldn’t be of much use anyway…” 

Takatos heart skipped a beat, but more out of frustration than happiness. “So, I’m still not first choice after all…” he desperately thought to himself. “Damn, why is Jeri still all over me but I can't get Rika to like me…more than just a friend…maybe I should ask Ryo…on the other hand, he also likes Rika. It’s probably better not to ask him, that could end badly for me…what am I gonna do?” 

While he was lost in thoughts, Rika impatiently waited for him to help her get some wood. She saw a big black spider crawling up a pellet of wood and thought: “Hey Mrs. Spider, let's shock that dreamy goggle head to hell!” 

With an evil grin on her face she bent down to grab the piece of wood and shouted: “Yo Takato, catch up!” 

Totally dragged out of his thoughts he barely caught it and wondered loudly: “Hey, what was that for?” “For always dreaming your ass off. By the way, take a good look at the log.” She replied devilish. 

As he did as he was told, Takato sent the piece of wood flying across the fire place and shrieked like a little girl. That stupid hairy and freaking big spider scared the shit out of him.

Rika couldn’t but laugh her pretty little ass off. She had to hold her stomach and tears of joy left her eyes. 

First the brunette was angry about that task but he soon joined the laughing red head. “You should’ve heard yourself Takato, that was unbelievable. AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!” she imitated him with a high pitched voice, still not able to stop laughing.

“C'mon Rika, give me some credit, you wouldn’t have acted any different.” He smiled. 

Their laughing eventually stopped and a kind of awkward silence came up as they both just looked at each other. Takato blushed to no limit and as soon as his color changed, hers did as well.

Not noticing him, Ryo placed his hand on Takatos shoulder and smiled gently: “Hey you two, need a little help?”

Rika turned around, afraid the two men could see her pink cheeks. She shook her head lightly and bend down to finally collect some wood. The image before the men’s eyes was interesting, both staring at the red heads bottom half.

“Hey Takato?” Ryo whispered. “Nice view, huh?” Red color shot into the goggle heads face again and he gestured wildly with his hand: “Shhhhhh, shut up or do you wanna die? If she hears you…” “Ah, don’t worry buddy” the man with the perfect messy hair smirked. “I can get away with that without having my ass beaten…I think she kinda likes me.” Ryo winked as Takatos heart twitched at the remark. 

Both of them started to pick up some wood without anymore words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, please leave a like and/or a comment for me


	4. 4

“So, Ryo just checked out my butt…stupid Mr. Pain-in-my-Ass.” Rika grinned. “So, goggle head is a bit more discreet about it but never mind, he wouldn’t have the guts to say that out in the open. But I bet he looked just as much as Ryo did…damn, what am I thinking here?! C'mon Rika, get your thoughts together and get the stupid fire going!” Her head was sharing the color of a tomato, mostly because of her thoughts about the two men staring at her bottom.

“Hey Takato, can you clean up the fire place? I want to get the fire going.” The red head announced. Said young man turned red immediately, thinking: “Oh my god, did she just call me by my first name?!? What is going on here?” “Eeeerrrr….s-s-sure Rika.”

Going to the fire place and getting rid of all the old logs and ashes he didn’t realize Ryo heading over to Rika. “Hey pumpkin. Everything ok?” Rika looked up: “Sure! Why, did you catch anything out of the usual?” she teased. Hesitating Ryo answered: “Actually, yeah…You called Takato by his name. That’s pretty unusual for you. It’s like you would call me by my name.” he chuckled.

Thinking about it Rika turned red yet again. He was right, it wasn’t like her to call them by their names. Ryo would always be Akiyama or hero-boy and Takato is always referred to as goggle head.

The legendary Tamer caught her flush and teased: “Whoa, did I hit a nerve there? Never thought I would see you blush Rika.”

She averted her gaze and spat: “Ah, just shut up, Akiyama!” With that she stomped off, leaving a really confused Ryo and an even more confused Takato at the fire place. Said goggle head looked confused at his brunette friend: “What's her problem all of a sudden? What about the fire?”

The legendary Tamer rolled his eyes: “Are you really that stupid? Just think about her reactions! I think it finally hit her that she's a woman and we are men…if you know what I mean.”

Ryo grinned at the thought of Rika finding him attractive. But it worried him that she showed the same reaction around Takato. She couldn’t feel attracted to both of them. Or could she?

Henry made the finishing touches at his computer stuff and declared victory over all the cabled, wires and ports. He whipped his forehead free from sweat as he heard the door being opened.

Henry sighted: “Finally done. We should get everyone together. By the way, where did Takato go?”

Rubbing his head to ease the pain the visor wearing young man answered: “Don’t know, he went off with Rika. God knows what they're doing.” While Kazu shook his head in disbelieve Henry just grinned.

Mischievously Kazu said: “Shouldn’t we try it first? You know, just to make sure it works…”

The blue haired hesitated but after his friend made the most adorable puppy eyes he agreed: “Ok, give me your D-Arc and I’ll see what I can do.”

The visor boy grinned to both of his ears and handed his device over.

The computer genius put an USB into the hub of the D-Arc: “Ok, let's try this…”

His fingers raced across the keyboard, way too fast for Kazu to follow with his gaze. A few moments later they could hear something over the static on the computer screen.

“Bzz…zu…Kazu…an you…ear me…” Kazu looked at Henry: “Is that…?” The blue haired nodded: “It should be.” The visor boy watched the screen again: “Guardromon?” “Bzz…Kazu…”

“One moment” Henry smiled while flicking his fingers over the keyboard again. “You should be able to see him now.”

“GUARDROMON!!!” Kazu yelled with tears of joy. Immediately the monitor grew to Guardromons size as it passed through and stood in all its glory inside the block house. Kazus mouth gapped open and close like a fish: “Oh man, mastermind I could kiss you!!!”

“Well, I'm flattered but don’t even think about it.” The brunette shook his head and ran over to his Digimon partner to hug it as hard as he could: “Guardromon, I'm so happy. I missed you so much. How are you? What did you do all the time? Awww…let's go and get the others together!!”

Totally overwhelmed all the robotic giant could say was: “Ok, you're the boss…”

Chuckling the blue haired intervened: “Erm guys…I don’t wanna kill your fun but he's way too big for the door.”

Kazu turned around to retort something as his chin fell to the floor. Right behind Henry was a Calumon-like figure floating around. Its shape was originally like Calumon but it had different colors. Calumons purple parts were black, the white parts moss green, it had a black oval on his bell with a white peace sign inside, his ears looked like leafs from a really relaxing plant and one sharp tooth stood from his otherwise total relaxed face.

“Dude, what is that???” was all Kazu managed to say while pointing behind his blue haired fellow.

The young man turned and jumped at the sight of what looked like Calumons stoned brother or something. “Whoa, what the…???”

The tiny thing landed on the table and smiled widely: “Dude, calm down…relax…”

Somewhere between all the commotion Kenta had joined them and now all three of them looked as if a bus had hit them as the little fellow spoke like a high Kazu.

Henry looked at his visor wearing friend: “He seems a lot like you…” “What happened here?” Kenta asked Henry.  


At the same moment Calumon came crashing through the monitor and looked around: “Oh boy, I'm back! I missed you guys…” He fell silent as he saw his “twin”.

The computer genius tried to analyze the chaos and grabbed Kazus D-Arc again. He looked into the port for the USB hub. As he saw the mess Kazus “green stuff” had caused he groaned loudly and threw his head back into his neck. Aggravation made its way up Henrys body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is where I left off 2 years ago. with the next chapter it may change in writing style because I jumped in a few weeks ago and didn't read it before but it should just be fine. stick with me to find out what is going to happen


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks Kikiki for commenting on chapter 4. I try to work on what you said but at the moment I'm just uploading chapters I have already finished, up until 8. so there will be the same errors for the next 4 chapters but I'll work on it starting with chapter 9
> 
> to all my other readers: please like and comment. It really helps me to keep going

“Kazu, you stupid…damn, look what your ‘green peace’ caused, you’re such a…” Henry had to stop himself or else he would throw curses at his friend. Said visor wearing boy was looking really interested at the green/black Calumon: “Hey dude, what's your name?” The green creature didn’t notice the question was directed to it at first but as soon as it looked at Kazu again, it grinned: “Me? Ooooohhhh… I'm Hempmon. And all I do is relax and smile.” Henry shook his head for the up tenth time and grumbled: “I can't believe it…That stupid pott head…”

Rika threw open the door of her room and smashed it shut. Her head was still burning. “What…THE HELL…was that just now?” Her inner self asked and she angrily knocked her phone off her desk as she sat in the chair. “Stupid Ryo…stupid goggle head…” Thinking about them didn’t make it any better and she buried her face in her pillow after throwing herself on her bed. A muffled scream erupted from the red head. Not much time after that a knock was heard on her door followed by a worried girls voice. “Rika? Are you alright?”, Alice asked.

The young woman with ponytail groaned and shouted: “I'm fine, just let me be!” “C'mon red, you're screaming and throwing things around, so, clearly, there's something wrong.” The blonde entered the room and saw Rika flat on her stomach, hands besides her body and face hid in her pillow. “Who told you to enter?” “Your state of mind…” Alice sat beside her on the bed. Although they never said it out loud, they were friends and trusted each other. “C'mon Rika, what's wrong?”

She lifted her head and answered annoyed: “Trust me, you're the first one to know if I figure it out.” Again a blush shot into her face and her head sunk back into the pillow. Sighting the blonde assumed: “I might regret asking, but…Ryo?” No response. “Or Takato?” Again Rika didn’t even flinch. “Or maybe Kazu?”

The red head shot up and grabbed the other girls collar, hissing into her face: “CAREFULL McCoy!” With a death glare she let go and turned away. “Certainly not that stupid pott head…” Grinning mischievously Alice asked: “So…What's going on?” “I don’t know, ok?!?!” Rika threw her arms in the air, stood up and knocked her chair over. “Hey hey, easy wildcat! Throwing a tantrum won’t help!” “Trust me, it does!!!” Putting her hands up defensively she said: “Ok, whatever suits you. Wanna tell me what happened?”

The red head slowly calmed down and sat on her bed again. “It was just weird. I was collecting wood with Heroboy and goggle-head and things got strange…I don’t know…is it unusual for me to call them by their names? Ryo or Takato?” The blonde looked a little confused. “Stop looking like an idiot and answer me!” There was that stupid blush again. “Well…yeah. Somehow I guess it is. You're always calling them by those nicknames. Why do you ask?” “I might have asked ‘Takato’ to clean the fire place. Ryo noticed and asked if I was alright. He pointed out the exact same thing you just did, I, for what reason ever, blushed, he laughed about it, I blushed even more, got mad and stormed off. And now I'm really confused. And I swear, if you tell a living soul, I’ll haunt you for all eternity!” 

Chuckling the blonde said: “Ok, ok, don’t worry. I swear. So, why are you confused?” “You tell me, I have no idea!” “I think that YOU” she pointed at Rika “are unsure about your feelings!” At that said girl blushed madly and stuttered: “F-f-f-fee…” “YES right. FEELINGS! F-E-E-L-I-N-G-S! And you're afraid of admitting them! So, who’s the chosen one? Ryo or Takato?”

Rika couldn’t speak so she just shook her head and twitched her shoulders up and down. Alice couldn’t believe it: “What?” “I don’t know, ok?! I feel strange around Ryo and even worse around Takato…” The blonde just grinned which annoyed Rika: “What now?” “You did it again, red.” “Did what? And stop calling me red, damn it! Stupid blondie!” “You called them by their names. Not nicknames. And no, I won’t stop because it’s way to much fun annoying the crap outta you.”

The young woman with ponytail laid back on the bed and crosser her arms over her head. “Alice please, I'm being serious here. I'm confused and frustrated…”

Alice stopped laughing and looked serious again: “Even me by the first name? That bad? Damn, now I'm getting a bad conscience. Ok…” She clapped her hands: “what to do? You said you're feeling even worse around Takato. Let’s just assume you have some kind of feelings for him…Whatever you do, don’t tell Jeri! Cause she's still crazy about him as we both know. First of all you have to find out if he returns those feelings. Same goes for Ryo but I guess it’s kinda obvious with him since he always used to flirt with you.” “But how do I find out? And what do I do then? Smile and go away?" "Rika…you don’t simply go an tell him, ‘Hey Takato, I like you, how do you feel about me? Oh, so you like me, too? Ok, bye’ , now do you? No, you have to be casual about it. Tonight we’re having a party anyways, right? So go and talk to him. Eat together or drink together or whatever, just get involved in a conversation. I’ll be your backup. I watch and find out what it means, I got an eye for such things. Oh and I’m gonna ask Henry to keep Jeri out of the scene, so she can't go jealous or crazy and bitchy or something.” Alice smirked, it was the perfect plan.

“And if anything goes wrong?” the red head asked worried. “Hey, who’s the genius here? You or me? My plans never fail.” The smirk on the blondes face grew even bigger. Oh, how wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Rika seems pretty helpless right now. Let's see where this is going. stay tuned for another chapter soon


	6. 6

“So Takato” Ryo started, poking around in the now burning fire. “What do you think about Rika?” The question hit him like a slap across the face: “What???” Ryo shook his head smirking: “C'mon, you know what I mean. We’re adults right? So we can talk about these things without breaking the others neck, can't we?”

The older one smiled but inside he was a little out of peace. The goggle head blushed and stuttered: “Well…erm…I…” “Tssss” the legendary Tamer chuckled “Oh Takato, that way you can never win her heart!” It was kinda reassuring for Ryo but somehow he felt a little sorry for his friend.

After the blush subsided Takato sighted: “Do I even have a chance?” He starred empty eyed into the fire. Ryo smiled: “I don’t know, maybe. But let's not kill each other because of her, right?” Takato looked astound. “Don’t give me that face goggle boy, I know you got a thing for her, but you know, so do I…” he stared up into the sky and his smile grew as he looked at Takato again “and I won’t give her to you without a fight! Not a physical of course. Unless you give me enough reason.” He chuckled sarcastically.

Takato swallowed. He looked at Ryo, kinda comparing himself to the brunette. He was tall, tan, strong, smart and looked like a real man. While Takato on the other hand never got rid of his boyish looking face nor was able to grow facial hair. Just that ugly, mustache-looking piece of…never mind. He would never be the one Rika picked. It was obvious. Why would she? She was not Jeri. Jeri…who he’d always chased after. Who he’d done everything for. Who he would’ve died for! And when he’d finally got her…it kinda left track, got of course, went down the drain, whatever you wanna call it. He never would have thought Jeri was so crazy about him. She was more into him than he was into her. WAY more. And that was what crashed the whole thing.

Jeri was possessive. Like REALLY possessive. She would get jealous over the simplest things. Even over the TV when they were watching a movie. First, Takato didn’t catch it. Everything was fine, looking through pink glasses and be all over each other. First time holding hands, first cuddling, eventually the first kiss right to the first make out session. It all seemed fine. But then he started to recognize signs of Jeri acting totally outta place. She glared at random girls passing them while walking through the park, she eyed him carefully whether he gave a bit too much attention to the main actress on TV, she squeezed his hand tighter into hers as soon as they went into public places and pressed herself against him whenever they sat somewhere. Be it a bench at the park, in the cinema, on the subway, everywhere.

First he found it cute but it turned into weird and lastly into possessive rally quickly. He always had to assure her, that she was the only one for him and that he didn’t dare to look at other girls or women the way he looked at her.

Escalation came as they had a chance to spend a night alone at Takatos place. His parents were gone for the weekend and the bakery was closed for those two days. He invited Jeri over and she told her parents she would be at Alice’s place for the weekend. They had to lie, they were only sixteen and Jeris dad would’ve killed Takato if he found out. So they spent a nice afternoon and evening together, cooking, giggling, teasing each other.

Sitting on the couch as the night came, Jeri scooted closer to him. He laid his arms around her and pulled her even more into him, kissing the top of her head. Inch after inch the space between them shrank until they found themselves making out on his parents couch. It got hot in the living room and Jeri slipped her hands under Takatos pullover, pushing it up. Brainlessly he pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. Soon her shirt accompanied his, as did their pants. Heavy breathing filled the room and their hands wandered everywhere on their almost naked bodies. Hers over his naked chest, down his torso to the hem of his boxers, his from her waist upwards cupping her breasts. Tongues fought all over the place.

Jeri straddling him under her, feeling his erection through the fabric of their underwear, towering closely to her womanly parts. “Now this is where the fun really begins”, she had said and her eyes glowed with anticipation at this. Blinded by lust Takato pulled her down into a mind blowing kiss, basically dry humping her, rubbing their most intimate parts at each other. Even with their underwear still on, they started moaning and whispering each other’s names into the still of the living room, panties soaking wet in a mix of their body fluids. Nothing was ever going to stop them. Nothing would ever be the same afterwards. Nothing…

Ryo waved his hand in front of Takato: “Oi! You alright?” Takatos eyes focused again and he looked at his friend, totally confused as to where he was and what was going on. He shook his head. Ryo smirked: “You totally zoned out. What happened in that pretty little head of yours?” Takato blushed: “Nothing…just…memories…” He rubbed his hands together between his legs as if he was freezing. Ryo gave him a knowing look: “Uh huh, right…” The goggle wearing man stood and clapped his hands: “Ok, I'm gonna head to our room. I'm sure Henry is done now. You watch the fire?” Without waiting for an answer he spurted off, more out of embarrassment than anticipation. “Where the HECK did that come from…and why?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, keep on reading


	7. 7

“So let me get this straight”, Takato summarized while looking at Hempmon flying by, “Kazu had some weed in the USB hub of his D-Power and somehow it reacted with the electrical communication between here and the digital world. So when Calumon wanted to cross, Hempmon was somehow created and also ported here? That’s more than vague, Henry.” “But it’s the truth. How else would you explain...”, he pointed at the black Digimon, “THIS!”

Said creature landed in Kazus lap and he petted it on the head. Simultaneously the visor wearing man and the digimon smiled broadly and looked far into the distance. Takato just shrugged but couldn’t help a snicker. “So how about we go and get the gang together? Is everything set up?” The blue haired nodded: “Basically it is. I just have to figure out if the mess Kazu did here somehow damaged anything. Otherwise we’re good to go. You go get the others? I finish up here.” With that Henry started to punch numerous tasks into his keyboard, scanning the computer for anything threatening or broken.

Takato got up from his bunk and headed outside. To his right was the girls dorm and suddenly his heart jumped. He couldn’t face any of them now. Not with his feelings on a thin line. He quickly thought of a backup plan. To his left was the empty fireplace where Ryo was supposed to be.

Just as Takato wanted to shout for him he came out of the bushes with a lot of firewood. Whipping the sweat from his forehead he waved at the goggle head: “’Sup? Henry done yet?” “Yeah, he is. I’m looking for Kenta, can you fetch the girls?” Ryo grinned: “My pleasure.”

There was knocking on the door as Rika and Alice were working on the blondes evil plan to get things going with either Takato or Ryo. Rika wasn’t pretty much looking forward to it but her state of mind was in utter confusion anyway. It knocked again. “Damn it, we’re busy. Go away!”, Rika shouted. The knocking didn’t stop. Furiously she stood and stomped to the door, opening it with a fast pull. Fist holding in mid air Ryo smiled his perfect smile at her: “Hello wildcat. What are you so upset about? Still the first name thing from earlier?” With that the door slammed shut in his face without the red head even saying a word. He chuckled loudly: “C’mon, don’t be mad pumpkin...I’m only joking. I have news!” The door swung open again and Rika growled at him: “It better be very good news, otherwise I have to rearrange your stupid perfect teeth!” Again that smile of his. “Of course it’s really good news. What else would someone like me bring to you?” His index finger brushed the tip of her nose. She whacked it away. “Stop it Akiyama, I’m seriously mad right now!”, she pointed a warning finger in his direction. The brunette held up his hands defensively and smirked: “Alright. I get it. No more fun for hero boy...”

Sometimes Rika thought Ryo only existed to tease her and annoy the living shit out of her. She sighted: “What do you want?” “Apparently our computer genius is done with preparations. We should all come together there now. He ran a test and  Guardroom is already back. So is Calumon. Couldn’t overhear all the commotion.” 

There was a spark in Rikas eyes and she finally grinned back: “Now THAT is good news!” She turned around: “Oi, McCoy! Ready your horses, time to meet some old friends.” She walked past Ryo, looked back over her shoulder and smirked: “You coming, hotshot?” Said man smiled widely: “As you wish, princess.”

There it was again. The natural fooling around with Ryo that came so easily to her. This felt normal. Why couldn’t it always be that easy? They usually fooled around like that, it had always been that way. But lately these stupid feelings had to interfere. More often than she would have liked. More often than she could handle. One moment everything was fine, the next she felt awkward and wanted for the ground to swallow her. It was like puberty all over again and she was sick of it.

They walked to Henrys room in silence, Alice a few steps behind, observing them.

Entering the boys house a white shadow rushed past them, followed by a slower black one. Rika wondered: “Is it just me or were there TWO Calumons?” Ryo scratched the back of his head: “I saw it, too. But one was black, wasn’t it?” The girls nodded. “Whatever, let’s get to computer boy, maybe he can explain.” The three of them entered the room. Besides Kazu and Henry they were the only ones.

Ryo smacked the blue haired on the shoulder: “You really did it, eh? So Henry, what was that ‘Calumon-Twin-Thing’ out there? Did something go wrong?” Pressing his lips tightly together Henry just looked angrily at Kazu: “Ask pott head over there...”. He exhaled: “Never mind...should we wait for the rest or just start?”

The door opened: “No need to wait, we’re here!” Takato entered with Jeri clinging to him, which made him very uncomfortable, and Kenta following. “Ok, who wants to go first?” “Should be out of the question that you go first, brainiac. Go ahead and get Terriermon”, Rika smiled, “but I’m next!” Henry also smiled and went to work. Digimon after Digimon came back to the real world until it was only Ryo and Takato left. “After you, Mr. Legendary Tamer.” Ryo handed Henry his D-Power and watched the computer screen as the blue haired typed furiously on the keyboard.

He furrowed his brows: “I think I need a minute or two, Ryo. I can’t seem to find Cyberdramon. He must be in a far corner of the digital world...wait...no, I got him. Looking wild as ever. Let’s get him here!” A few more commands on the keyboard and Monodramon materialized in the room.

Takato was the last one. Guilmon was easy to find as he was sticking around with the others. Just as Henry put in the final letters a data stream scratched Guilmons tail. Henry swallowed but everything seemed to work normally. Guilmon appeared next to Takato and literally jumped on his tamer: “TAKATO!!! I missed you so much. Do you have Guilmon-Bread for me?” Takato couldn’t help but cry tears of joy. Everyone was happy. Everyone but Jeri. Her partner was dead. There would be no happy ever after for her. But it was ok ay . She was over it and she was happy for her friends. She had other plans anyway. Tonight they were going to party. Tonight they would drin k and have fun. Tonight...she was going to seduce Takato and get back together with him. That was her plan all along. She wouldn’t have tagged along if it wasn’t for that chance. And she would use it. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one down. keep reading and please leave some comments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a like and comment below to show some support and keep me motivated to continue ;)


End file.
